


Dawning Frost

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira doesn't speak much on where he comes from but he might for Yusuke.Week one: Origins-Protagonist
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Dawning Frost

“You don’t speak much about home.” Yusuke’s voice knocked Akira out of the daze he had sunk into. He stretched a bit, rolled his shoulders to buy himself a little bit of time before he glanced over his shoulder to the one that was in his bed watching him. Seeing Yusuke was always a pleasure but his eyes saw so much- things Akira wasn’t even sure whether he was ready to speak on.

“If I say things are complicated.” Akira laughed as he spun slowly in his chair. “Would you get frustrated with me.” He knew other people would have rolled their eyes. Other people would have huffed and bore down on him. All Yusuke did was watch him seriously and for that Akira felt a smile spread across his face. Yusuke would wait him out if needed.

Home. Where he was from. Where his parents still were and what he rarely spoke about. He did have parents but while Ann and Ryuji noticeably spoke about theirs- Yusuke had lost his mother. They weren’t even completely sure about what Morgana was but parents was already looking like a very firm no to all of them.

“I told you I grew up in a mountain town right?” He watched Yusuke pulled his feet up under him as he spoke. “A bunch of mountains around us and if you’re willing to kill your legs the sea is there.” He grinned because he could see the sight in his head. “And a bunch of rocks waiting for you. Deceptive waters. It looks shadow but it really isn’t.” Akira said softly before he ducked his head. “That’s home for me. Nothing like Tokyo.”

“You’ve never seemed unsettled by the crowd in Tokyo. You don’t get flustered or lost.” He watched the way Yusuke toyed with the sheet as he watched him. “Were you always in the mountains?”

“During the school term?” Akira said softly. “Yeah. For school it was the mountain town and then came the holidays.” He closed his eyes before he nodded. “My parents were separated a bit and I would stay with one or the other. My Mom moved to Osaka. I took the trains to meet her or sometimes the bus. I was her independent son she was so proud of.”

He could still remember how it felt to be a young kid holding his Dad’s hand to the bus station. Having the checkpoints and the maps. How it felt to be on the big adventure to see his mom. How it felt to see her and hear how proud she was of him.

“I used to live for that.” Akira admitted. “The school term ending and getting to go and see her. It was worth the long bus rides. It was worth the long train rides. Once I got to see her waiting for me… once I got to run to her and show her that she had a reason to be proud of me I didn’t care. I didn’t really see her back then but she was proud. Dad was proud of me too.”

His chest ached a bit. The reverse of the trip was always fun. He saw his mother off. He waved her goodbye with a firm stride and a smile because he was strong and independent. She didn’t have to worry because he would do the right thing and make her proud. Then he would make his way back home to his father that was waiting and his dad would be proud of him too.

“They were so proud of me.” He admitted softly. “You saw it in their faces. In their voices. When mom came back and she and my dad renewed their vows? It felt good. Then I was in high school.” Yusuke tensed a bit as he listened. His eyes were on Akira but every single part of his body showed how he was listening. “Then that happened.” Akira said softly. “Then they stopped being proud.”

“That wasn’t-“ Yusuke jerked up angrily. “That woman lied. The only- Akira you did the right thing. They should be proud of you. Regardless of the odds you did the right thing. The system and the adults were the things that failed you. Your parents-“

“Live in a small town and what can they do about corrupted police?” Akira shrugged. “The eyes get painful. They wanted to believe.” He was thankful for that. He was happy that they had shown that much. “They had believed me but with all the evidence what could they do? I never had a chance.” He sighed as he drew his legs up. “I love them. I love my hometown but everything got complicated and dark.”

Because some people had leapt to the conclusion that it was what it was. What the police and judge said was just that. No matter that they had known him for so long. He had never had a chance and that was just simple facts. How could he fight that? Akira had not even wanted to after his school had thrown him out of everything he had cared about.

“I was alone a lot.” Akira admitted softly. “There is this place down the mountain. A little cove. My Dad used to take me there when I was younger. Very rocky.” He smiled. “We used to pick up shells and swim a bit. Do a bit of fishing and trapping there too. Quiet and peaceful, lots of underwater caves. Sometimes I would go there on my own when I got into middle school and I wanted a break.” He sighed. “I ended up there because there was no one I wanted to see. Everyone had hard eyes on me. They mostly believed. Keeping faith was hard.”

“Akira.” Yusuke shifted off the bed before he knelt before him. “I’m so- you so easily talk about what happened to you. At least that was what I thought but you truly with your kind heart was suffering.” Yusuke whispered. “I’m so sorry. Your parents… the town you so obviously loved.”

“It was a wake up call but while that happened I don’t regret it. I did the right thing and I would have felt worst if I hadn’t stepped in. I wouldn’t be able to look myself in the mirror.” Akira admitted softly. “I wouldn’t be the person my parents raised. Also if that hadn’t happened I wouldn’t be there. I wouldn’t have been able to help Ann and Ryuji. I wouldn’t have been able to meet you.” He looked past Yusuke to chuckle. “Wouldn’t be there to rescue Morgana. Wouldn’t be there for any of you. That’s more tragic.”

“You put so many before yourself.” Akira smiled when Yusuke cupped his face. That serious gaze that looked right into him. He loved that so much. Sometimes it felt as though people looked right over him but not Yusuke. Never Yusuke and that was why Akira loved him so much. “We wouldn’t be here without you but you are also important. You help and save without question Akira.”

“It’s the right thing to do.” He slipped one of Yusuke’s hands from his face and flipped it so he could kiss Yusuke’s wrist. That’s who I am. I have to do the right thing and leaving others behind to suffer isn’t my thing. If I can lend a hand even if no one helps me. Because it is the right thing to do.” He smiled. “Are the memories painful? Yes.” He admitted. “It was hard to even open messages from my parents.” He paused at Yusuke’s small shift of expression. “They don’t message me that often.”

“I suspected so. Your moods change rather…” Yusuke paused before he sighed. “I can always tell- no. I suspect what the contents of the messages are or even who based on your energy and your expressions. It’s a twist of so many things. Fondness, pain and love.”

“I do love my parents but it is hard. It was harder before. I got sent here and I wondered if they believed everything.” Then the metaverse happened and Akira had found his feet. “What could we do? What could we talk about? Even thinking about home didn’t feel good.” He smiled at Yusuke. “Then there was Ryuji and Morgana. Then there was Ann and then you and I knew I was going to be fine. It isn’t easy but thanks to everything? We can do this and I can have this now.”

“That.” Yusuke shook his head. “Doesn’t make this easy.” He got to his feet before he tugged Akira gently until Akira stumbled along with him. “We wouldn’t be here doing these things if it weren’t for you. Who knows what path you and I could have wandered down?” He said softly. “What I do know Akira.” He pressed his forehead against Akira’s and the coolness made him smile. “You’re no longer alone.”

“I have you. I have all of you.” Akira breathed. “And when I’m with you it gets easier. I can think about the 50yen buns on Saturdays. Diving off the banks. Swimming in the caves. Listening to my Dad gossip.” He said softly. “And I miss it a bit you know? I miss that and them but then I think about the work ahead of me and there’s this… nudge in my hear but I wouldn’t be like this if I hadn’t met you guys. You’re how I know I’m doing the right thing. That doing the right thing regardless of the hiccups is good. “I fell for you.” He said softly. “I fell hard Yusuke and when I’m with you and think about back home… I want to show you everything…just.” He closed his eyes. “When I can find my place back there again. I’m not who I was before everything. I don’t want to be. I need to-“

“I understand.” Yusuke said softly. “I understand what it is you want to do.” The kiss to his nose was cute but when Yusuke tilted him up for the next kiss Akira sighed. Home was hard but he had learnt some lessons since coming here. Sometimes it was the place and the memories. Sometimes it was the people. You could have more than one home and right now… Yusuke was his.


End file.
